109454-morning-coffee-0819-wont-chua-be-my-friend-edition-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content You misspelled "stench" ... | |} ---- EvE is the game that comes with "You must own Microsoft Excel" as a System Requirement. | |} ---- He's right. I craft a set or two of midlevel armor each week and put it up and it usually all sells within a day. I have some competition but most of the time they're pricing far too high for the level in my opinion. I think we just don't have many people putting stuff up for sale. Not that I'm complaining, it's a nice source of additional income for me right now (and before anyone complains at me, my average price for a Xenocite piece is 8 gold buyout. | |} ---- I've had pretty good success selling raw materials, but I have not seen much of a market for finished goods beyond decor. Maybe I haven't been looking. But I went to sell some Epochos/Adventus weapons I made to level crafting, and they were selling for about 10% of what I paid in materials just to make them... | |} ---- Just another day at Discomfort Dental with new locations in Deradune opening soon. | |} ---- FWIW you can find my opinion on this particular line of conversation posted here :) I think most of us are more or less in agreement with you, Tex. At least on the big stuff. | |} ---- Yeah, I kind of liked it sometimes. They could have been an extremely good hardcore PVE game with what they had if they'd shifted some development. Instead, they have a kind of clunky PVP game that survives in its niche. It's a decent enough game, but it could have been so much better if they'd either streamlined the UI for PVP or changed the direction of their game. While not strictly true, somebody in your corp needs it. I did a lot of relic hunting in wormholes. Not complicated, but their hacking minigame feels very tacked on and unfinished. | |} ---- 11 years and still going, though I'm not in there as often as I should be these days. I have minions trusted lieutenants to handle most affairs of our alliance these days. EVE is a great game, but it's a chess game compared to the pinball machines of most other MMOs. A very, very big, very long, very complicated chess game. We could never do that kind of economy in Wildstar. We'd have to completely eliminate almost all loot, for starters. You think people are at the castle gates with torches and pitchforks NOW.... yeah. I actually enjoy Wildstar's economy and crafting system because I can make something nice, and put it up, and when I see someone buy it I know that they're going to go out there and use it. That's satisfying - money is nice but it's secondary. In EVE, it really ends up being all about the wallet at the end of the day. We do "crafting" there as a means to an end (more shiny ships to fly), rather than as the end itself. | |} ---- I haven't gotten to those yet but with a lot of crafters grinding up all the way to max and then only doing that stuff, it sounds like the market is probably oversupplied. That tends to happen with level cap items. What you might consider doing is platinum, xenocite, and galactium (or the light/medium equivalents). About the time people hit whitevale is when they start thinking about their gear, and so as long as you price reasonably, you'll probably always be able to do good business in mid-level armor. For myself, I flatly refuse to grind anything, ever. So I make items to sell, and by doing so I advance through the tech tree and unlock new schematics. I only salvage crafted stuff for the first few boxes that require me to salvage items. This means my crafting levels up slower than someone grinding through them, but it's far more fun, and I tend to make enough money to keep myself in power cores. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- o_o | |} ---- Well so long as you promise... What's up little Chua? Do you like fruit? | |} ---- Chua would like new forum avatar. Chua struggles in photoshop making it 25kb. Chua would like portrait of glorious self chua. Chua conjured pink dye just for the occasion. Chua accepts account friend requests. Chua name Marat. Chua realm Pergo. Chua very talkative. | |} ---- Chua can post image on forum, Typrop will help size Avatar correctly for Chua | |} ---- Post your picture here. I'll resize it for you. I have Photoshop open right now. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Awesome choice! | |} ---- Reezza sees Chua is very happy. Must have found correct hypothesis. | |} ---- Chua is now upset. Chua made moonshine at house and won another beer thingie. Chua's vacuum loot got bugged and chua did not receive reward from challange. Chua will now burn down twice the exiles today. Chua has question! Chua ask about house rested exp. Say Chua has "Lighting - Small" buff at the moment, will stacking "Lighting -Small" items eventually increase Chua's buff to medium/high? or does Chua need to buy a item with medium buff already installed? Chua edit post because invisible to non Chua. | |} ---- Crazy-happy Chua; blow something up, did we? :P | |} ---- *Mechari kneels down and hands Chua avatar card* Try this: http://i.imgur.com/sopjNFu.png | |} ---- Chua likes pulling Aurin tails. Chua just made moonshine. Chua wonders if possible to place a mining and relic hunter plot in house. Chua currently has relic hunter plot but duel gathering professions. Chua likes forums. | |} ---- Nothing wrong with burning down twice the Exiles :) No, housing buffs do not stack. You will have to upgrade to medium or large for the bigger bonus. | |} ---- ---- Chua filled with joy. Chua calls Mechari friend. Chua's friend ask how Draken speak. Chua's friend tired of Cassian accent. Chua hypothesis Draken accent similar to the people of Jamaica from the textbooks and stories on a place called "Planet Earth, year 2014" | |} ---- Can not have duel gathering fabkits on your housing plot. I wish we could. | |} ---- Nice job Typrop :) | |} ---- ---- I just step on them; nailing them to the floor works wonders, too. Moonshine... strong stuff, but interesting... Unfortunately, no; you can only have one harvesting plot on your land at a time. And I like Chua. | |} ---- Chua mastered art of cloning. Chua send clone to pull tail. Chua's clone has great success rate in art of Aurin tail pulling. | |} ---- Reezza think men Draken have growl type voice. Talk loud and talk much about honor and hunting. Draken not have very much for accent. Lady Draken talk like trying to convince others for mating ritual. Chua not interested. | |} ---- *peers down from his tree* Most Espers are born that way. Mind magic can be learned, somewhat, if someone has a basic understanding of magic but I suppose a good illustration would be, a language student will never be a native speaker. Your duel wielding would make you more beautiful to me, though. :heart: | |} ---- What is that all about? I want to buy a pair of boots, not the salesgirl. | |} ---- Chua esper very advance. Chua esper does not use weapons, we use our mind to conjure pain. Chua hypothesis that spellslinger's mind is not "powerful" enough to pass basic esper training. Chua has tinkered with many "willing" test subjects brains. Chua hypothesis class change impossible. *Chua promises all tests where ethical and has all paperwork *Chua says it's a coincidence all signature look same and all subject do not recall tests. | |} ---- ---- Chua only observed Drakeb ladies in Deradune so far, and commenting on voice tone only. Adventuring Draken have different personalities, is Chua's hypothesis. | |} ---- This Chua not interested. Reezza only interested in science. | |} ---- ---- ---- ^ Oli's intern? | |} ---- ---- Yeappers. Mirrors don't seem to work for those people, not sure they even know what they are. | |} ---- One innocent fluffy snowball turned into an avalanche. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I could have sworn there was a thread in the Lore area about people discussing the spellslingers and espers and establishing they're both magic wielders so they could swap, but search is not helping me at all. Since I can gate, slip into the void, and all that. Are you cute, you're starting to grow on me in a way Olivar didn't. | |} ---- Welcome back Vick :) | |} ---- gracias ^_^ | |} ---- Hmmm, evidence that Chua are fungii, growing on people....perhaps moss, but fungus most likely. | |} ---- ---- *hands a refreshing cup of ice chilled lemonade* | |} ---- You were spent...what can you buy with a female draken warrior....pain and suffering...sounds about right. | |} ---- No no. Chua is mammalian species, not fungi. Animalia Chordata Mammalia Omnivora Rodentia Bezgalora Chua Like that. Silly. Can't tell animal from vegetation. | |} ---- Exiles like vegetables better than people. It may've been some sort of misguided compliment. | |} ---- Hmmm... Vick make good point. Reezza not sure if Mythilt is Aurin or not. Or maybe had too many Lolli-lops. Either way maybe should visit Reezza's sibling, Dott, at Chua hospital for further e examination? :P | |} ---- ---- Unfortunately that lore was dropped in an EU convention/interview and I can't seem to find any video, my sweet. But it's generally accepted that Spellslingers can learn Espering but not the other way around. | |} ---- Depends on fungus. Chua still not vegetable. | |} ---- Only done Lolli-lopps once, gave me a nasty headache and really didn't sit well, so never again. Mythilt not Aurin, Mythilt not a race on Nexus....Kershae, Canstrae, Qaestri Aurin, Carshe, Verminthrax Draken...Mythilt not of these. | |} ---- Your Chua is very cute... but it looks like it is going to cry :( , maybe it is just the reflection in the very large retina though. | |} ---- Or perhaps fungi are Chua? :ph34r: *must warn Chua leaders that undercover agents have been outed* :ph34r: | |} ---- Hmmmm.... Mythilt sign up for more examination for Chua catalogue? Promise science won't hurt much. Only use big needles on squirming victi.... err... patients. Yes. Patients. | |} ---- ---- I couldn't believe that Verminthrax wasn't taken either. I mean really, the greatest Dragon of all film wasn't used as a Draken name.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I read that as a song. The Ballad of OWRPPvP Them dommies were fighting a stalker in the Wastes. I showed up, flipped them the bird, and gave them a taste. He was holding his own, but with me, they were dying Looks like the bad eggs are multiplying. Rociooooo-oh! Rociooooo-oh! When he shows up in Whitevale, them Dommies start dyin' But looks like the bad eggs are...multiplyin' -T. | |} ---- Bad eggs indeed. We did come back, your "Friend" was trying to gank two of my friends. I removed the adds and the healer. For shame picking on people when you have full pvp gear. | |} ---- Did you try bioctal, or dioctal? | |} ---- I have not. Hexadecimal is an homage to everyone's favourite whackjob from Reboot. | |} ---- ---- ---- Definitely debating rerolling Kael on Evindra so she's a SS or just making her backstory go the route of... she stopped being a SS and became an Esper. | |} ---- Dare you to google that. | |} ---- K. First image result: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Visions of Kryten and his various domestic attachments via his lower socket....no one ever wants his omelettes.... :P | |} ---- ---- Hex bolts, fender washers, locknuts, served on a bed of rowsdower cheese all wrapped inside lightly beaten wild ravenok eggs? | |} ---- Think of the children!!... or version 1.0s or would it be alpha versions... hmmm | |} ---- 1 person trying to kill 2 doesn't count as a gank. How are you even flagged running around in PvE gear? That makes no sense. Also.... How is it picking on someone if you're flagged? Sorry. I saw the 4 red names and assumed they were 4 dommies wanting to gank others so I flipped my flag off not wanting to deal with it because I know I can't win like that. Sorroto is an experienced PvPer so yeah he has gear but he's also pretty darn skilled. Gear doesn't win you a 4vs1. Sorry not sorry. The name calling was a bit over the top though. | |} ---- This is awesome. XD | |} ---- ---- I was posting in the thread as it was locked. Some mod is on their A-game tonight. | |} ---- ---- I know you want to believe that it is skill. Your friend isn't any better at evading damage than he was when I was kicking him off the bridges in Walatiki. He was circling to pull adds as his pocket esper was giving him absorb bubbles. I removed the adds and the esper. If your circle chat was flooded with two people yelling and screaming about being attacked you would have gone too. Why they were even flagged I have no idea. Your friend has a bad attitude, and after reading your post I think you might be getting it too. | |} ---- Espers are psychics that use evocation to give their illusions punch I think, SSers just use magical runes and minor evocation. You can kinda learn to do evocation (Magic) but you can't really become a psychic without being born one. It's a phenomenon that is poorly understood. | |} ---- "...Umm, for you, I mean." Caretaker, you're becoming less and less unintentionally sarcastic. And this is not acceptable. I think you need a reboot. | |} ---- Planet is a fungus but also mindworms and locusts and squids. Oops wrong game (Alpha Centari). Still though I would love to see races that are plant-like or tree-like or even virus-like in their makeup. Groot would have been an awesome race to play. | |} ---- That doesn't explain Aurin Spellslingers though... back into another thread I was talking in. Since Aurin females can be Matrias, obviously not the Queen, but they can harness power from the Weave. I figured that was awfully similar to Aurins. Bleh, maybe I'll just reroll my SS on Evindra. To go along with my idea that Kael mysteriously ran into a snag when she gated and landed on Ro-Ro. | |} ---- ----